


Let Me Help You Relax

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tarantulas is a horny spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: Prowl throws a small tantrum and Tarantulas helps him calm down.





	Let Me Help You Relax

There was a soft _pad pad pad_ as Tarantulas entered the office. He looked around before his optics settled on the pouting form of Prowl. The police car was hunched over, arms crossed as he sat in his chair and glowered. Tarantulas placed a claw on Prowl's shoulder.

“Frustrated?” there was amusement in Tarantulas' voice.

Prowl huffed angrily. “What gave you that idea?”

“The desk on the floor for one.” He ran his claw down Prowl's spinal strut. “Want me to help you relax?”

There was a silence as Prowl considered whether he'd rather keep pouting or relieve some stress.

One might think this was an obvious choice, but Prowl wasn't one to let his emotional state be changed. If he had decided it was the time for griping he wasn't keen on letting anyone, even his partner, tell him it wasn't.

Tarantulas clicked his mandibles. “How about you let me take care of you, my sweet Prowl?”

There still was no response, Prowl being too proud to simply admit that he wanted Tarantulas' help. He'd rather stand stiff with his hands behind his back and his legs slightly parted. It was a sign of how well Tarantulas knew Prowl that his slightly altered posture meant anything.

With one of his altmode appendages, Tarantulas ran a feeler up Prowl's side. “Let me know if you need me to stop.”.

Slowly, Tarantulas began to wrap up Prowl in his webbing. He started at Prowl's feet, forcing the previously parted legs to snap together. He stopped at Prowl's closed interface panel, leaving the area exposed before continuing the webbing at his hip. More of the sticky fibers wrapped around the police car, keeping his arms pinned behind his back. In the end, only Prowl's head and interface panel were uncovered.

Prowl's face panels were flush from excess heat, but he continued to look stone faced at his captor, a look which more suggested irritation than anticipation. Tarantulas didn't seem bothered by the expression, he chuckled darkly, “My Prowl, you look so delicious like this.” He stroked the side of Prowl's face. “But, I think I know a way to make you even more tempting.”

Without any further warning, Tarantulas leaped to the ceiling then ascended downwards on his webbing. His claws vibrated eagerly as they affixed Prowl to the web and hoisted him up, suspending his partner upside down. The moment was enough to shock Prowl into letting out a gasp before he refocused himself on maintaining an unimpressed visage.

“Sweet Prowl, you're so vulnerable like this.” He gently held Prowl's face in his claws, stroking the sides of his face. “You trust me, yes?”

No, of course he didn't, Prowl didn't trust anybody. But he did love Tarantulas and maybe that was close enough. He frowned and hoped that conveyed the complex thought.

Tarantulas gave a low laugh, “Fair enough.” He leaned forward, spreading his mandibles to allow Prowl to kiss the soft mesh underneath. It wasn't a proper kiss, but it was as good as the two would ever manage. Prowl's glossa ran over the mesh of Tarantulas' mouth and he tried to lean in, but was unable due to his current state.

Claws slowly made their way down, or perhaps up, to the middle of Prowl's back. Tarantulas pulled back, leaving Prowl tilting his chin into the air attempting to chase after him.

“Now now, Prowl, didn't I say I would take care of you?” Slowly, Tarantulas lowered the webbing and Prowl with it until his panels were face level with Tarantulas. A small amount of oral lubricant seeped out from Tarantulas' mandibles as he admired the sight.

With one of his claws, Tarantulas rubbed against the still-closed panel. He watched as Prowl tried to maintain a scowl even as his faceplates heated and his body shook. Though his claws were too thick to directly play with Prowl's wiring, some furs managed to slide into gaps on his arm to tease the wires underneath. It was a gentle fluttery touch that Prowl could never hope to replicate.

Secondary feelers roamed Prowl's prone form, seeking sensitive areas. Prowl continued to purse his lips together and offline his optics, desperate to hide his arousal. Showing too much interest too fast would ruin the game, and he certainly didn't want that.

“Naughty Prowl, your lubricants are leaking out.” Tarantulas purred as he traced his claw down a thick bead of lubricant, the slick feeling and slight squeak from the motion sent additional heat to Prowl's face. “Why not open for me?”

It was no surprised that Prowl refused at first, it would have gone against the character he established after all.

Tarantulas leaned forward, mandibles tickling Prowl's modesty plating, dipping into seams to stroke delicate wiring. “You taste amazing, my sweet Prowl, please let me taste more.”

He had certainly made enough of a show of resisting, there was no harm in opening up now. Not that is mattered, word of this interfacing session would never leave this office. With a hiss and a click, Prowl's interface panel slid open.

Tarantulas' mandibles ticked against each other appreciatively. “Oh Prowl, **Prowl** , you're simply lovely. Such a beautiful soft valve, and your spike, well, that certainly is a tempting sight.”

Without hesitation, Tarantulas wrapped Prowl's spike in his mandibles. His feelers rubbed the length of Prowl's spike, small hairs tickling sensitive metal. Oral lubricants dripped down, adding a smoothness to all his ministrations.

Prowl writhed in his bindings. Small squeaks of pleasure came from his vocalizer despite his best effort to maintain silence. It was difficult to describe exactly what Tarantulas did with his mandibles that caused the tingling sparks that started in his spike and traveled down his spine. All the while, altmode limbs rubbed his frame, keeping Prowl constantly stimulated.

“Dear Prowl, you're close aren't you?” Of course Tarantulas' thick voice didn't lose any potency despite what his mouth was doing. “There's no shame in overloading so soon.”

There was a chance that Prowl could have readjusted his focus and held off longer. This chance was obliterated when Tarantulas changed his tactics. Now, some of the feelers of his mandibles prodded at Prowl' dripping valve while others continued to stroke his spike.

It was too much. With a high-pitched whine and he kept his mouth plate pressed closed, Prowl curled in on himself before arching back in a powerful overload. Static ran its course through his frame, small electric jolts exchanged between him and Tarantulas. His vision was hazy and unfocused through his first attempts at restarting his optics. He felt lubricants and trans fluid leak down his core.

Tarantulas took a step back as if admiring his work. “So beautiful.”

He allowed Prowl a moment to regain himself before moving to release him.

Prowl felt the webbing becoming slack. “Hey! You're not leaving me like this, are you?”

Tarantulas' optics brightened in surprise. “Oh? Are you not done?”

Truthfully, Prowl was still tired from his overload but, as always, the small teasing of Tarantulas' mandibles left him hungry for something more. “Of course not,” he frowned, “Or can you not finish the job?”

Tarantulas chuckled, “Of course, my naughty Prowl. I simply thought you needed more time.” He looked at the partially undone bonds. “If you will simply give me a moment to set up.”

Prowl huffed indignantly, “This better not take long.”

“It won't.”

As promised, Tarantulas was hasty in rebinding Prowl. Though, this time he had Prowl parallel to the ground, arms still tied behind his back, but his legs were now slightly parted and bent, knees pinned to his chest. It was a bit more uncomfortable for the police car, but it gave Tarantulas better access to his valve.

It also meant his fluids would be dripping on the floor and not himself, which was a small bonus for Prowl at least.

A thick and fuzzy claw rubbed at Prowl's leaking valve. The appendage was too massive to do much for stretching Prowl for the eventual penetration and could only coax more lubricant from him. “Are you ready, my precious Prowl?”

Prowl reacted as though he wasn't doing his best to rub his valve against Tarantulas' feeler. “Of course,” he snipped.

Tarantulas brought his claw to his mouth and audibly sucked the juices off of it. “It certainly seems so.”

He carefully lined his spike up with Prowl's valve, Tarantulas gave a few teasing prods before sliding himself inside of Prowl's slick valve. He always started slow, allowing Prowl enough time to voice an objection if needed but, as usual, his careful preparation was rewarded with an easy penetration. The only noise coming from Prowl were soft whines as Tarantulas entered him.

“Naughty Prowl, taking me so easily. How does it feel?” Tarantulas purred.

Prowl grit his dentae, “Would feel better if you'd actually move.”

That was all the reassurance Tarantulas needed to begin an easy pace. Prowl moaned and tried to get momentum from swinging the webs to thrust back onto Tarantulas' spike. Despite his efforts, Tarantulas remained in control. This was for the best, as Prowl had hurt himself in past interface sessions by being too eager.

Tarantulas was merciful, pistoning himself in harder so each inward thrust had Prowl crying out. He leaned forward, taking Prowl's throat into his claw. “You're so loud, you naughty thing. I know you're enjoying this, but we don't want to alarm anyone.”

Prowl wanted to retort that he wasn't the one who kept talking, but it was hard to respond with the pressure Tarantulas had over his vocalizer. It was hard to do anything other than offline his optics and focus on the heat building inside him.

Each thrust was bringing Prowl closer to the edge. Tarantulas' spike felt as though it was made for his valve, the way every ridge would rub against the nodes lining his valve. Prickly hairs at the base of Tarantulas' spike were even able to tease the folds of his valve. A choked static-laced cry came out as Tarantulas increased his speed.

“Prowl, my naughty Prowl, won't you overload for me?” Tarantulas hissed into his audial, mandibles tickling the sides of his face. “You're so beautiful when you're overcome with pleasure, let me see it again.”

Prowl wanted to pretend such talk did nothing for him, but his internal display said otherwise. He received warnings of his imminent overload as soon as the first bit of fur from Tarantulas' mandible reached his audial. Sparks danced in front of his optics, and he couldn't stop the flood of moans from escaping his vocalizer, though Tarantulas' claw certainly tried.

“Overload for me, my beautiful Prowl.”

All the heat and electricity that had been building rushed through him. His frame convulsed in pleasurable waves of static. Prowl's whole processor went blank in a blissful moment as overload passed through him leaving him only vaguely aware of the praise coming from his partner.

A wet mesh pressed itself against the side of Prowl's face, the closest Tarantulas could come to a proper kiss. “That's it, beautiful Prowl.”

Prowl's mind was still hazy as he felt Tarantulas pulling out, “Wait, you didn't...”

Tarantulas laughed, “I overloaded shortly after you. You must have been distracted.”

Prowl looked to the slick mess on the floor, his transfluid and lubricants mixed with some of Tarantulas'. He frowned, “You're cleaning this.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Late birthday fic for Bea! <3


End file.
